Songs for Life
by Joy-girl
Summary: Because sometimes songs reflect times in our lives when other words can't. - Sasusaku - And other various couples/relationships -
1. So What

Welcome fellow readers and writers! After numerous attempts at thinking of a fanfiction idea, this suddenly came to me whilst just laying in the car making AMVs in my head to an old pokemon soundtrack.

This is **NOT** a songifc. There will not be anyone singing songs. There will not be some surprise band. These songs are just themes and ideas for a chapter.

It's more like something akin to a oneshot, but a bunch of different times put together slightly linked to one another, but can stand alone. Make sense? It will also be a lot longer than most other "ficlets" (i.e., I will not let these stories be under 1000 words)

**Songs for life  
****.:So What?:.**

"So What"

-Pink

_I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na I wanna start a fight_

_(chorus:)_

_So, So what I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright_

_I'm just fine And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_The waiter just took my table And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio, Then somebody's gonna die!_

_I'm going to get in trouble, My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na na na na We're all gonna to get into a fight_

_(chorus)_

_You weren't there You never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall_

_(Chorus)_

_No no_

_No no, I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what I am a rock star I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da pbth_

The gentle sound of rain hitting against the leaves, ground, and small puddles in the ground. The drops falling from the leaves into the grass below. The soft rumble of a thunder cloud nearby and the soft electric shock felt after the bolt. Wet droplets, cold, but refreshing dripped down her face. Loose, wet tendrils of hair clung to her cheeks and neck. There was a vibration from the rumble of the thunder in the ground beneath her feet.  
There – beyond the gentle rain was an unnatural movement of puddle water. The ear strained towards this sound. Drops fell faster from jolted leaves. The mud gave off an unhappy quiet squish at being disturbed.

Closer.

The drop seemed to fall even harder as the sound of the rustle of clothes and drops being moved unnaturally filled her ears.

There!

Kunai swung out from the listeners pouch out to the left of her. She felt some resistance, then the distinct poof of a body turning into a log.

"Well done!" There was clapping heard and the movement of leaves. The proud voice of the superior caused the listener's chest to swell up and a smirk form on pink lips.

The same hand that held the kunai moved up to lift the right side of the Konoha band from her eyes. "Thank you, sensei."

The superior, mentor, and leader of Konoha smiled. Her arms crossed over her big chest as she glanced over to the emerging real copy of Kakashi. "Your student has certainly improved from when she first started."

"She is both of our students, Tsunade. Though, " Kakashi patted the student's pink head and said, "A good foundation is key." He winked at Tsunade.

With a smirk still playing on her lips Sakura Haruno lifted off the rest of the Konoha band from her eyes and held it tightly in her hands. Her green eyes shifted to Tsunade's brown eyes, waiting for the official sign.

"Haruno, Sakura." Tsunade did not fail to disappoint. Tsunade took an official stance by placing one fisted hand on her hips and the other on Sakura's shoulder. "After this test and a series of other tests passed with flying colors, I now pronounce you a jounin ninja of Konoha. Congratulations."

* * *

"YATA! I knew you could do it Sakura-chan!" Sakura found herself enveloped in a warm and loving embrace. All she could see was orange. She chuckled and pried Naruto's arms away from her neck.

"Thanks Naruto." His happiness was infectious. Her smile grew into a full-fledged grin.

"A toast to forehead girl!" Ino stood tall on a chair, though wobbling slightly. She has faith in her friend and had been well prepared for a night of celebrating. "May you live long and prosper!" Ino tossed her head back with the drink and Shikamaru found himself steadying her, then helping the blonde down.

"Didn't she to great, Sasuke?" Naruto continued to slap Sakura's back as she continued to attempt to drink the alcoholic beverage given to her. Finally, she none-too-gently removed his hand by removing Naruto from her side via her fist.

The yellow beverage paused close to Sakura's pink lips. She gave Sasuke a sideways glance. He was not looking at her, but was finding something oddly interesting on the table. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, and with closed eyes, she found herself gulping down the drink and slamming the glass onto the table. She would not let him ruin her night. Once a few people had looked, she announced, "Keep 'em coming!" She would show him how she'd grown!

* * *

Sasuke had recently returned from his adventure with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He was welcomed by his teammates with open arms and half apprehensive smiles. Of course, the rest of Konoha needed to catch up with their enthusiasm. After the initial settling down and Sasuke being free to roman around (with constant supervision) Sakura found herself distancing from her old crush. It did not take much for all of the old insults and memories to resurface into her memory.

Well, Sakura was different now. She would show him. Sakura was civil to Sasuke, but nothing more. He was a teammate, but barely one at that. She was a stronger person now, and she most certainly did NOT need him.

At least, that's what Sakura was telling herself seven drinks later. She had made a specific effort to not look for Sasuke's approval.

"Les dance!" Ino slurred, wobbling up to Sakura. Sakura, leaning comfortably on her chair, struggled to get herself up. Ino giggled. "You can't stand up! You're reeeeally drunk." Ino hiccupped and steadied herself.

"Me?" Indignant, and with a lot of effort, Sakura pushed herself out of the chair and used the table to steady herself. She stood up straight and quickly said, "You're drunk too!" A mini giggle fit ensued and Ino dragged Sakura off to the dance floor.

* * *

The world was spinning. Or was Sakura spinning? She didn't know. All Sakura knew was that she was dizzy, but didn't seem like anything was stopping enough for her to gain her bearings. Ino was still dancing… in circles too? "Ino-pig," Sakura tried to steady herself. "I gotsta go sit." Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to ease the dizziness. With a deep breath and an attempted sure foot, Sakura waltzed over to the table. She didn't care who was there and who had left or was still dancing, she just really needed to sit.

Sakura didn't just sit, she plopped down onto the chair and wobbled on it for a moment, unsure as to whether or not the chair was going to spin her off.

"You're drunk." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the voice. Here he was looking down on her again. Sakura attempted to shake her head before decided that it would be a bad idea to continue.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sakura growled. A very tiny disappearing voice inside her was telling her to be nicer, while the rest of her inside was cheering her on. There was a silence on his end. Sakura hoped that he had given up. Or better yet, maybe he could feel the pain she had felt. A bitter chuckle escaped her as she pushed herself up off the seat.

"Where are you going?" That voice again! Why was he still talking to her? Didn't he get the idea? Why did he have to bother her now? Somehow, without her approving it, those questions made themselves known. There was an annoyed grunt and nothing more. She heard him shuffle and she gave a triumphant smirk. Now, if only she could find the bathroom with everything swirling…

Stumbling – but she caught herself on the table. _Thank goodness for automatic ninja skills_. There was an unknown hand on her forearm. "You can't walk." Sakura made a weak attempt to pull her arm away. When that didn't work, Sakura resorted to pouting.

"I walked from the dance floor to here." Her words were slow and deliberate. She was trying desperately to make herself sound clearer than she was feeling.

There was a snort. Sakura cringed at that snort. "I wouldn't call that walking, Sakura."

Sakura seethed and gave another tug at her arm, this time successful. She stumbled without the support of Sasuke's hand, but she was determined to steady herself without him. "I don't need you anymore,_ Sasuke_." Sakura spat.

Even in her drunken state, Sakura could feel the frustration evident coming from Sasuke. "Doesn't seem like it to me."

Sasuke made to grab for her arm again, but Sakura tried a drunken swing at him. The world spun heavily. Sakura stood hunched over with her hands on her knees. "I. am. A jounin." She grounded out. "You left. I made it on my own just fine. I do. Not. Need. You." It took every effort in her to not slur her words. For all she knew, the words could have barely made sense when they came out of her mouth but she had said what she wanted to.

There was a tense moment of silence. Sakura took it as his resignation and once again turned her attentions to finding the bathroom. Whether it was this way or not, Sakura began moving to her right. She just needed to get away from him.

* * *

The world seemed to spin even more. Sakura had slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She had sheepishly had to ask some random guy for directions after five minutes realizing she couldn't read anything. Now, she didn't really know where to go, but then again, she didn't know if she could make it there if she knew where to go. Sakura miserably leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Her squinted green eyes scanned the spinning room for anything familiar. Now that she wasn't moving, the world was slowing down, but hadn't quite stopped moving. Sakura realized with surprise that there was a disturbing lack of clarity missing from her view. Perhaps she had drunken too much…

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura felt herself relax. Naruto was here now, he'd help her.

"I feel sick." She mumbled out.

Naruto sloppily flopped down beside her and nudged her harder than he would normally.

"Sakura-chan shouldn't drink so much." His blue eyes were half-lidded and he was unusually subdued.

"You drink 't'all? You okay?" Sakura found herself worried about her teammate. She leaned close to him with her face inches away from his eyes, trying to get a clear perspective.

"Me?" Naruto chuckled. "I'm wasted too." He shrugged while Sakura leaned back. "I guess alcohol calms me down." Naruto raised an arm in an attempt to scratch his neck, but he missed and instead ruffled his hair.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He slowly pushed himself off the wall and attempted to get a good, stern look at Sakura.

"Hinata-chan is walking me home. You should get someone too."

* * *

Sakura barely had time to scoff before Naruto was gone. The music had stopped a few minutes ago and the sounds were thinning out. Bright overhead lights turned on and blinded Sakura's already sore eyes. The bar was closing.

With a deep breath, Sakura pushed herself up against the wall. She was leaning on it, now she just had to support herself. A step… there… Sakura was now two steps away from the wall. Sakura had just enough thought process to curse when she felt her foot trip over -what she would swear till her deathbed- seemed like a random bump on the floor.

* * *

Cool night air on her cheeks. Sakura was aware of the fresh air going in through her nose. One side of her was cold, another side of her was warm and comfortable. Did she pass out? Where was she now? She certainly could figure out she wasn't in the bar anymore. How did her hair look? Did she remember to lock the door? Cursing her inability to think right now, Sakura's eyes slowly cracked open. The world still spun. She whimpered, too tired and sick to fight back.

"Hn" There he was again. Sakura didn't struggle She didn't barade him. She didn't think she could even make anything more than whimpering sounds. Yet, she managed out,

"Why do you keep coming back?" It was quite. Everything was. The night sky, her voice, Sasuke… Sakura was surprised when he answered her.

"Because it's my turn."

It took a few minutes for his words to register in her brain. Unable to restrain a small smile, Sakura's eyes began to close again. She began to drift off once again trusting and allowing Sasuke to help her once again.

**Chapter one done!**

Couple notes:  
Her training this was based off of a popular picture. Can you figure it out?

There will be more and more interactions between her and Sasuke and many other people. Just be patient, what's the fun if it all comes out at once? =]

And so begins the procrastination!


	2. Now You're Really Living

Once again, this is NOT a songfic.

This is a fiction story based around the lyrics of a song that are shown at the very beginning of the chapter. This is all.

The rest of the chapters are related to one another, but at the same time are able to stand alone without much confusion.

Without much else to say, I resume the story!

**Songs for Life  
.:Now You're Really Living:.**

"Hey Man (Now You're Really Living)" - Eels

_Do you know what it's like to fall on the floor  
And cry your guts out 'til you got no more  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Have you ever made love to a beautiful girl  
Made you feel like it's not such a bad world  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Now you're really giving everything  
And you're really getting all you gave  
Now you're really living what  
This life is all about_

_Well i just saw the sun rise over the hill  
Never used to give me much of a thrill  
But hey man now you're really living_

_Do you know what it's like to care too much  
'bout someone that you're never gonna get to touch  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Have you ever sat down in the fresh cut grass  
And thought about the moment and when it will pass  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Now you're really giving everything  
And you're really getting all you gave  
Now you're really living what  
This life is all about_

_Now what would you say if i told you that  
Everyone thinks you're a crazy old cat  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Do you know what it's like to fall on the floor  
And cry your guts out 'til you got no more  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Have you ever made love to a beautiful girl  
Made you feel like it's not such a bad world  
Hey man now you're really living_

_(People). (sing)  
Do you know what it's like to fall on the floor  
And cry your guts out 'til you got no more  
Hey man now you're really living_

_Just saw the sun rise over the hill  
Never used to give me much of a thrill  
But hey man now i'm really living_

_Blood. _

Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Blood on his hands, his knees, and feet. He was running through the blood.

A door appeared before him.

_There was blood on the door too. _

Without pushing his hands foreword, the bloody door opened on its own, causing everything that he had previously seen to disappear. There was only this room and the two corpses on the floor. The two bloodied corpses were staring up at him with wide, blank eyes. Tears, tears in his eyes that were not coming.

_Fear_

He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry.

_Blood everywhere._

Laughter.

He turned around. No one was there, but the laughter continued. Red… read everywhere. Red was overtaking the blackness. His bloodied hands tore at his hair, desperately trying to make it all go away.

_No!_

"NO!" Red eyes snapped open as the man sat up in bed. His sheets were sprawled around him. Sweat covered his body. He panted, his blood-red eyes going over every detail he could in the darkness.

No redness in the room. Everything was as it should be. He lowered his head and placed his palm on his hairline to prop his head up. His hand continued to run through his hair. The hand went to his eyeballs, which had returned to their normal black color. They were dry.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed the sheets off the rest of the way and swung his feet over the side of the bed. _Not going back to sleep anyway._

* * *

The sun was brightly shining in the blue sky. Light, fluffy clouds freckled the heavens; it was a gorgeous day. Sasuke hated it.

He wiped a stream of sweat from his forehead, scowling. He'd been training for a while. He felt the strong urge to let out his emotions, and Sasuke was doing it the only way he knew how – fighting.

Now, however, it was time for his lunch meeting with his team. Sasuke scowled. Shouting and rushing footsteps could be heard coming in his direction.

Right on time.

"TEME!" Blonde hair came crashing through pushes. He stopped in front of Sasuke, breathing heavily and a grin on his face, despite the leaves sprouting from his hair. "It's time for lunch! You almost missed last time," Naruto warned. "So I came to get you this time like I had said before. I don't break promises!" He waited patiently while Sasuke collected his training items. Or, perhaps patiently was not the best word choice. "Come on, teme! We are supposed to meet Sakura-chan in a few minutes!"

"Hn." He wasn't in the mood today, more so than usual at least, to deal with the loud blonde. He picked up his light bag, slung it over his shoulder, and prepared himself for the social meeting that had to be done.

* * *

Naruto saw Sakura first. Sasuke knew this because as soon as he saw her, he was sure to drag Sasuke's attention to it before shouting to heir teammate. Sasuke found himself grimacing and rubbing at his ear.

Sakura saw them and her face lit up. Sasuke watched her smile break a bit when her eyes met his and her face began to show a tint of redness. A smirk appeared on his formerly scowling face. She had been like that four a few weeks since he had taken her home from the party thrown in her honor.

Lunch was as loud as usual. Naruto shoveled food in his mouth in between stories (and sometimes during), and Sakura occasionally added in her two cense with patient stories from the hospital. Sasuke listened, mildly amused and contented. Nightmares were not on his mind; there was just no room with all of their chattering. For this, he found himself vaguely tolerable and even grateful for his friends.

It changed when Naruto suddenly stopped shoveling and he dropped his chopsticks. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth matched. With the same amount of sudden urgency, Naruto shoved back his stool while making a gagging sound.

"Naruto!" Sakura's green eyes flashed dangerously at the retreating blonde. "Where are you going? Are you skipping out on paying again?"

Naruto put an arm behind his head, scratching that forever invisible itch that came in uncomfortable times. "Ah… well…" He paused, his blue eyes darting to the sides looking for an excuse. "Hinata…" Naruto stopped, hoping that one name would be enough for Sakura. He was hopping from one leg to the other. Either he had to pee, or he was running late.

Tense silence. Green eyes bore into blue. Naruto was really beginning to sweat. In less than a second, Sakura leaned back and gave Naruto an encouraging smile. "Go get her, Naruto! Just make sure she doesn't faint too much." She turned back to her ramen bowl.

Naruto laughed nervously. He slowly turned and began to head away when Sakura's dangerous voice caught him, "Naruto." Naruto's head creeped around to look behind him at the falsely smiling face. "You're going to pay for the next month."

* * *

He didn't know why he was walking with her, or why he wasn't training. Perhaps it had something to do with his lack of interest in returning home to his never-ending nightmare. Perhaps he just needed time away. Perhaps he just felt like humoring her for once. Or Perhaps he just wanted her company and was becoming used to her. Either way, Sasuke found himself taking a very casual walk with Sakura after their meal was over. She had requested it, something she had not tried in a while, and, added with whatever strange feeling Sasuke was having that day, Sasuke complied.

The walk was so far pleasant and silent. Sasuke liked it that way. Yet, he didn't. He found the silence allowed him time to think. Think why he was with Sakura, why he was avoiding home, why he was having the dream –

"You're staring." He snapped. He had felt her eyes on him, but he finally had enough to say something to her.

"And you're glaring." She retorted, her gaze going back to the path in front of them. "The sidewalk has yet to do something to you, and I doubt your glaring is making much difference."

Sasuke scowled, but said nothing more. Sakura looked over at him. Before he could comment again, Sakura beat him to it. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" Sakura's green eyes bore into Sasuke's ear. She would have liked to stare into his eyes if he would actually look at her.

"I'm fine." Sasuke stated.

"Are you eating correctly then?" Sakura pressed on, "Maybe you are training too much?"

Sasuke finally did turn to look at Sakura. "I'm not your patient. I said I was fine."

Sakura pouted. "You don't look fine, and you've been more…" She paused, her pointer finger on her chin as she searched for the right word. "…More like your old self lately. I'm worried about you."

"What part of 'fine' did you not get?" He snapped, stopping to give her a share of glaring. Sakura stopped to return the glare. It was a contest of will power. It was Sakura to give in this turn. She was still frowning with her arms crossed, but she turned and continued walking in silence.

* * *

They passed Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Shikamaru was lying in the grass with his eyes closed while the other two were arguing over something. Still, they looked contented and Sakura got an idea to copy them in another secluded area.

Thus, Sasuke found himself lying on a grassy hill simply gazing up at a partly cloudy sky. One glance at Sakura told Sasuke that she had still not dropped the previous subject but was either biding her time or simply unhappy about his win.

"Sasuke," She finally said, though what she said next surprised him. "Do you see any shapes in the clouds?" Sasuke made a face and Sakura sighed. "Don't be such a sick in the mud. She turned her face away from the sky to stick her tongue out at Sasuke, then returned her gaze to the clouds. "It's relaxing. Try it."

"Hn." He was reluctant to do such a childish activity. Yet, something moved him to look. "I don't see anything." He replied gruffly, annoyed that he had even partaken in such an activity. He was once again asking himself why he had chosen to join her.

"You're not really trying." She was silent and Sasuke was about to get up when she pointed up to the sky. "There, that lone cloud to the right?" Sasuke look, much to his dismay. "That cloud looks like an elephant. See the trunk? And the ears?" And slowly, Sasuke did begin to see the elephant. It was crude, but he could see it. "And there," Sakura's hand moved left. "Over there is a stork, see? It looks like it's carrying a baby. What do you see?"

Sasuke's eyes drifted through the sky, letting his imagination wander. The clouds began to make more sense to him. He squinted his eyes. "I see a kunai."

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "I think I see it too."

Sasuke tensed. Sakura looked at him with worry. "A crow." He simply said. Sakura frowned, letting him continue, "And… I see a door." A shadow covered his face as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. "A Sharingan."

Sasuke sat up and Sakura followed. "Sasuke…"

Silence.

They both sat there for a long five minutes. Sakura did not move or look impatient. She simply waited till he was ready. It made Sasuke scowl. "It's just a reoccurring dream. It doesn't bother me." Sasuke's teeth were gritting, ashamed and annoyed at the idea of even divulging this much.

"Maybe it does bother you." She offered slowly, entering dangerous territory. "You have been training more than you usually do, which is saying a lot for you. You're snapping at people a lot. It's like you are regressing. Even Naruto noticed. I'm – we are worried about you."

_Silence reigned again. _

"It's a stupid dream." Sasuke repeated. "A memory of the past. It's not going to go away. I won't ever forget it. There's nothing you can do."

"Maybe…" Sakura started slow, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe you aren't supposed to forget it, but ... well, move on."

Instead of getting angry like he thought he would when he heard those words, Sasuke found himself putting even more information out. "I feel trapped. It's all trapped inside and there's no way to let it out."

"What's stopping you?" She wasn't judgmental, just curious. He was silent and she continued on, "You know…"

"What," Sasuke's head snapped in her direction, the scowl still very present on his face and his coal black eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you going to tell me it's okay to cry? Is that what you want me to do?"

Instead of pulling back and recoiling, Sakura smiled. She smiled. He snapped at her with some witty comeback, and she had the nerve to smile! "No," Her smile was soft and understanding, "You already know that, don't you?" Was her honest answer.

* * *

The conversation ended there. Sasuke had nothing else to say and Sakura was afraid of pressing more. They parted ways soon after that and Sakura left him with her usual smile of hope. He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or grateful for her support.

The rest of the day passed as it should, and Sasuke prepared himself for another restless sleep. That night, he woke up to a wet pillow and stained cheeks. A hand went to his face to feel the unusual substance. Even more unexpected, a soft smirk made its way onto his lips. This time, Sasuke was able to lay his head back down onto the pillow. His eyes closed for a second try at sleep.

_There were no bloodied nightmares. _

So, there is the second chapter.

I don't really have much else to say except the encouragement to review and what not.


End file.
